lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Tallhart
' House Tallhart' is a large Gothic House located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their seat within Torhen's Castle from which they control the riverbed east of Braeverburg. House Tallhart is the vassal of House Urnet, and they have been this way since the Urnet's, and Karstarks stormed their lands and killed the Tallhart's former masters and made them theirs. Their arms show three green sentinel trees, over a brown field of which shows their view of their home lands in Torhen's Castle. The members of House Tallhart have no family words, but under the Wild Hares Benfred Tallhart has coined the words "Proud and Free", and he has coined this due to his hatred of the Urnet's and the Bolten's. House Tallhart first entered a power position under the Kingdom of the Starke's and during this time they were famous for their hunting skills. Following the departure of the Starke's and the rise of the Kingdom of Bolten the members of House Tallhart fell in behind House Vollestar of whom was an honorable Starke loyalist house that had survived the purges by the Boltens. They remained this way until the Urnet's, and Karstarks destroyed the lands of the Vollestar's and forced House Tallhart to become a vassal of House Urnet. House Urnet would raise an army during the initial assault on the Divine Lands, and this army led by Lord Helman Tallhart was a powerful force within the overall army, and it fell in beside the forces loyal to Domeric Bolten. Helman Tallhart would take part in the sacking of Jeutenburg, but despite discovering that Daryn Hornwood had not murdered the Banners he would not release this information and moved alongside the main army westward. While the armies were away Benfred Tallhart would found the Wild Hares and from this would begin to silently create his own military force inside the lands of House Tallhart. History Early History House Tallhart first entered a power position under the Kingdom of the Starke's and during this time they were famous for their hunting skills. Following the departure of the Starke's and the rise of the Kingdom of Bolten the members of House Tallhart fell in behind House Vollestar of whom was an honorable Starke loyalist house that had survived the purges by the Boltens. They remained this way until the Urnet's, and Karstarks destroyed the lands of the Vollestar's and forced House Tallhart to become a vassal of House Urnet. House Urnet would raise an army during the initial assault on the Divine Lands, and this army led by Lord Helman Tallhart was a powerful force within the overall army, and it fell in beside the forces loyal to Domeric Bolten. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members *Helman Tallhart **Wyncella Tallhart (Wyncella Hornwood) ***Benfred Tallhart ****Salei Urnet (Salei Tallhart) *****Brandon Tallhart II. *****Ashana Tallhart *** † Loras Tallhart. Died during the Battle of Whispering Woods ***Eddara Tallhart *Leobald Tallhart **Telesa Tallahart ***Brandon Tallhart ***Beren Tallhart Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths